


【芝光芝】被宽恕的疯狂 2

by moonlightwaltz



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightwaltz/pseuds/moonlightwaltz
Summary: 只是有一点点微微的沙雕和微微的黄。
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Zenos Yae Galvus, Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 8





	【芝光芝】被宽恕的疯狂 2

2

其实，你怎么也都想不到，你们之间执着不休以神话为舞台做出的决斗，居然是以芝诺斯不知道死在原初世界哪个角落而告终。

等你再次见到他，他已经异变成了光之以太操纵的行尸走肉，虽然外貌依然能分辨出他是曾经那个疯子，但是完全在他身上几乎看不出属于加雷马皇子激昂又执着的灵魂来。

……

明明现在的芝诺斯，只是被以太充盈皮囊的人偶。

所以，这具人偶身上还会落灰可太神秘了。

既然是像养猫一样……那就应该给他坚硬的皮肤表面刷干净。

所以，你每天晚上都要像现在这样，走到浴室里，这样芝诺斯会跟着你，然后你为他清理身上不知道哪里多出来的灰尘和污渍。

今天也是。

——不过，为他这具活死人的肉体搓洗头发的间隙，你走神了下。不知道他的头发会不会跟动物毛皮制成的衣物一样，单纯用肥皂洗会发硬？

你用柔软的布把清洁用的乳液涂抹芝诺斯全身。他很安静坐在浴室的椅子上，连腿间的东西也是皱巴巴的在腿间垂着夹着。他抬着下巴，他灰蓝色的瞳仁里倒映着你的影子。

“喂，别瞪我了，眼闭上，我要给你冲水了。”

没有回应。

你只好端起木桶，用暖和的热水给芝诺斯从头浇到腿，泡沫淹没了浴缸和你的脚踝。

他好像因为水滴入眼的不适那样，本能眨了眨自己蓝色的眼睛，小刷子一样密的眼睫毛上滴着水珠。

……就连成为食罪灵后卷曲的下体绒毛都滴答着水。异变的、丑陋的、剑柄一样的生殖器也爬满了金色的花纹，在热水里硬邦邦的抬了头。你发现芝诺斯肉体崩落成光之怪物的过程其实还在进行中，至少你昨天晚上给他洗澡的时候他的大腿和小腿后侧还没长出粗厉的尖刺，这完全没有用处的一坨装饰品还没这么吓人。

……唉。

还有一股、煮熟了的妙料香味……

这里看起来脏兮兮的。没有必要你确实不会像现在这样观察一个男人的性器。

就算不是人类，曾经贵为皇子的芝诺斯也需要一点点最后的尊重。

这也是你迟迟没有跟拂晓血盟的战友们一个【处置芝诺斯】好办法的原因。

——干脆给他抠干净得了。你脑子里有了个奇妙的想法。

这鸡巴不知道能不能用。估计是没用了，你久违的想起了曾经还在阿拉米格的时候，偶尔和这个当时只能算个武痴的敌军将领宝贵的上床经历——芝诺斯竟然没什么经验，除了老二很大之外完全没有一点点优势。

当时自己是怎么想的呢——

或许直接这么做，阻止他疯狂的围剿会比较容易？谁知道呢，你也不记得了。

还是自己家暖和舒服，比阿拉米格沙石做的宫殿强得多了。你贴的蓝色瓷砖墙面干净又明亮，这是你的私人住宅，你费劲搞了很大的厨房和浴室——不管怎么说，现在你像养狗一样照看着芝诺斯，空间够大还是必要条件。

嗯。那么……

这都是为了彻底清洁，没错。

于是，你像脑海中每日入睡之前的妄想那样，伸出手，把对方沉甸甸的性器抓在手里。的确很有分量、很有存在感、很让人恐惧的东西。

你用手指指甲磨蹭可能是冠状沟的部位——现在那里都是裂变的缝隙，从中可以看见一点点快要盛不住的金黄色以太。

就算以太的颜色如此温暖，在水气腾腾的浴室里他的东西也是冷得扎手的那玩意。搞不明白为什么你要这么入神的盯着他——芝诺斯还是人类的时候你没机会这么仔细从头到脚地观察他，这大概是某种补偿的欲望。

很可惜。就算你使用了堪称完美的用力技巧按摩这根怪物肉棒的龟头，芝诺斯还是没什么反应。不，千万别有什么反应——如果他还有自己的意志，你就会杀了他。

从筋脉和头部漏出的以太光芒更盛了，温柔的骚动着你的手指。几天前你还在因为过量的光属性元素痛苦不堪，这勾起了你不好的回忆。

在伊甸园里面，唤醒大地重现生机需要再现你战胜过的蛮神对手，来冲击各种属性的自然以太。复活一个已经变异的死者就没那么简单了

——你耳边仿佛响起了神龙的呼啸和冰锥破空的声音。曾经的皇子操控蛮，神在神话般的舞台上飞行降下闪电；现在的芝诺斯肉体溃烂成食罪灵，在热水和肥皂泡里面低着头，安安静静等你用木梳和乳液梳理他依然柔顺的金色发丝。

“你怎么不会吐白汁儿呢？”

那股妙料味还没散去。的确，现在的芝诺斯身上的皮肤肌肉零件，和食罪灵为原材料的妙料面包都是一种东西——不过前几日你例行为他冲洗的时候并没有这么明显。太香了，勾得你有点饿，不知道这个玩意【你像蹭一头一样飞快的撵了下那个蛰伏的累赘物】，能不能切下来炸着吃？

“啊。可能想因为你这家伙也是吸收太多了以太的傻子吧。看到我一直在打败灵光卫——觉得吸收以太会变强吗？可真像你。”

自问自答。芝诺斯并没有对你的话做出什么太明显的反应。

他眯着因为水滴翕动颤抖的睫毛。他只是看着你而已……看得你背后发毛，有点没法继续撸动下去了。

“……”

突然，你发现他的嘴唇微微动了两下。

不是错觉——真的是唇瓣分开启合的样子，就像一个学习说话的婴儿无意识的、小幅度的翻着舌头、露着牙齿。芝诺斯肌肉上面蔓延的金黄色纹路在不安分的散发奇妙的光辉，在花洒下朦胧的水气里蒸腾淡淡光晕。

“呃、呃——啊、呃……”

你警铃大作。你手上没有任何武器，还握着对方的命根子在手里，这玩意还变硬了。当然了，只是给某个活雕像洗澡洗澡干嘛要用武器……现在这个【雕像】似乎真正意义上开始死者复苏。你暗定捏下一个短小的麻痹魔法，只要芝诺斯·耶·加尔乌斯恢复自主意识重新成为那个危害海德林的疯子，就立刻把他击毙。

“我、我……啊……”

以太的流动在你指尖。

“水——好烫、啊啊！！！！！！”


End file.
